


Keith on Ice

by Throw Me in a Wormhole (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Sheith Week 2016, Sheith Week 2016: Free Day/List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Throw%20Me%20in%20a%20Wormhole
Summary: Shiro's been skating since he was a kid, and he thought taking Keith skating would make for a cute date... that is, if Keith didn't make everything competitive.





	

Keith struggled to stay upright on the ice underfoot and wobbled. His arms waved awkwardly at his sides and then there were warm hands on his hips, helping him find his centre of gravity. Carefully, he was twisted around where he stood and his hands found Shiro’s chest.  
  
The taller man smiled, and Keith blushed. He went onto tip toes for a kiss, only to yell when he lost balance and slid down Shiro’s body with a screech. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh as Keith found his knees, coming to a stop in front of Shiro’s crotch.  
  
He ended up doubled over as Keith scrambled away, redder than his jacket. Shiro laughed again and held his hand out to Keith who shyly took it.  
  
“Relax; you need to relax on the ice.”  
  
Keith nodded still a little flustered. Shiro slowly skated backwards on the ice, pulling Keith with him.   
  
“Shiro, no!”  
  
“Relax, relax, I’ve got you.”  
  
Keith took a deep breath as he looked around the ice rink. He watched the skaters that seemed professional, and slowly worked up the courage to copy them. He lifted a foot and placed it down, pushing his body weight into it. Then his other foot. Then again. And again.  
  
“That’s it, you’re getting it.”  
  
Shiro was all smiles, and Keith slowly dared to let go… only to fall onto the ice with an _oof_. Shiro’s hand was there again and Keith managed to get up much quicker than last time.  
  
He took a breath and let go of Shiro’s hands, awkwardly skating to the edge of the rink. He took another breath and then started pushing his weight forward, aiming to do at least a straight line.  
  
“Slow down a little bit; you’re pushing yourself too quickly, your feet won’t be able to keep up.”  
  
Keith listened, processed the words and then slowly managed to slow himself down. His hand stayed close to the edge so that he could grip on if his balance went, and then, before he knew it, he was at the corner.  
  
Realising too late he didn’t know how to stop, he crashed into the barrier with a yelp and landed on the cold ice once more. Shiro was there again, murmuring words of encouragement.  
  
“That was really good, Keith-san; you’re getting it quite quickly.”  
  
Keith smiled weakly and then Shiro’s hand was in his, pulling him to the edge.  
  
“Watch my skates.”  
  
Keith did as he was told; watching how one of Shiro’s skates crossed over the other diagonally, and then again, and again, and he watched how Shiro curved delicately. The teenager took a breath, and then did his best to copy Shiro, only to land on his side.  
  
“What’s the point of this anyway?!”  
  
Keith huffed and crossed his arms as Shiro gently skated back to him, helping him up.  
  
“It’s just a date, Keith, you don’t have to take this so seriously.”  
  
Keith looked away, mumbling about not being able to do anything.  
  
“Keith, look at me.”  
  
The teen hesitated before looking up at Shiro, pouting.  
  
“I’ve been skating since I was about five years old. I used to compete; you won’t get to my level in one skating session; even the basics can be really hard to get.”  
  
Keith looked away.  
  
“Watch me.”  
  
Keith didn’t look up until Shiro skated away, arching and curving across the ice, as delicate as a snowflake dancing on the wind. He arched at one point, and people around Keith were slowly stopping.  
  
Suddenly, Shiro jumped and spun in the air, and Keith was impressed. Even the professional skaters seemed impressed and Keith heard something about a triple toe loop and then Shiro was skating back to Keith, smiling softly.  
  
“That thirty seconds took me weeks, hours of practice to complete and learn – probably close to about 40 hours… so don’t beat yourself up because you can’t get the basics. It can take people months to learn a simple cross skate to turn a corner, you’ll be okay.”  
  
Keith smiled, slightly reassured and then Shiro took him around again.  
  
They went round probably close to eighty times, and Keith was exhausted as they stumbled off the rink to sit in the viewing area, panting. He was bruised up, exhausted, and his feet felt like they’d been cut up by the skates and he wanted to go home.  
  
Shiro helped him through to skate hire to take his skates off and get his trainers off, before they stared heading outside, hand-in-hand.  
  
“It’s weird to walk.”  
  
“Isn’t it?”  
  
Keith stepped slightly closer to Shiro, squeezing his hand tight. Shiro pause to lean down and press a kiss to Shiro’s lips, making the teen smile.  
  
He’d eventually managed to get a cross-skate around the corner; it was hard work, and it had hurt but Shiro had finally managed to teach him.  
  
Maybe their next skating date would go a little smoother.  
  
With Shiro as his teacher, Keith was sure that he’d be pulling off triple toe loops pretty quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> _And so, Sheith week comes to a close! Thank you guys for sticking with me through this and maybe I'll come back for KLance week or something. Hopefully, I can write some of my own HCs and ideas I've had for a while, but I'm a little caught up with my other fandoms to really sit and focus on Voltron. Thank you all for reading, though, and hopefully, I'll be back sooner than you know!_


End file.
